Perform research on the relationship between experience in nonfamily living and family formation, building, and dissolution. The central proposition that experience in nonfamily living during young adulthood affects the timing and nature of subsequent family formation will be tested. Three central questions will be addressed: (1) Are young adults who have lived in nonfamily households more likely than others to postpone or even forego marriage? (2) Does the experience of nonfamily living before marriage affect the likelihood and timing of a first birth, attitudes toward family size, number of children expected, and number of children born? (3) Does the experience of premarital nonfamily living affect the stability of subsequent marriages?